The tiger and the sacrifice
by ITILY
Summary: Mello is a lonely tiger spirit who longed for companionship. His wish finally came true when he met Near, one of the Sacrificial offering to their Divine Mother. Have they really been brought together by fate? Why is the village in danger? A century year old story unfolds. MXN, rated M, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The forest was oddly silent that day, I thought to myself as I hid from the sun in my cave, my tail lying lethargically on the sandy ground, completely unenthusiastic. Today was going to be boring as usual, I pouted, a low annoyed growl emanating from my throat. Rolling over onto my back, I gazed up at my cave's ceiling, and added another lonely dot to the wall that kept track of how much time had passed for me. Exactly one century…

I felt a lump at the back of my throat, the deep unforgiving sadness that I haven't felt for a while returned. A tear escaped my right eye, I pawed at it, sniffling. I'm so alone…

Why am I alive? I asked for the umpteenth time. What am I? What am I suppose to do? Am I just a wandering soul who's forgotten what he's looking for? I didn't know, there were no one who could offer me answers. I have no parents, no brother, no sister, no friends, no one, and I'm forever trapped in the body of a child.

It is punishment, a little voice inside my head whispered, making me curl into a little ball. Divine punishment from the divine mother. No, I didn't want to believe that, Our Mother was great, she made the flowers bloom, the sun shine, the rain fall, she was full of kindness, she wouldn't be so cruel to me, or at least I hoped I wouldn't have done something so grave that even she wouldn't forgive.

My nostrils flared as I sighed, my emotions making me weak. I rolled over again onto my belly, lying my head on my arm, trying to pass the day by listening to the forest again.

Silence…

Why won't the birds sing today?

I closed my eyes, but kept my ears perked up, somehow in anticipation of something. I sighed again when I heard nothing, getting up and walking over to the entrance of the cave. The sun was furious today, I thought, narrowing my eyes to keep the light from hurting them. When my eyes were adjusted, I looked around, sniffing the air, hoping for any signs of life, and disappointed to find that there was none.

My heart ached, as I looked up at the vast blue fields above me, another tear falling. Please, Great Mother, forgive me for whatever wrong I have done, please at least don't let me be alone for today, I begged.

Nothing…

I understand, I told Mother dejectedly, blinking back tears as I turned to return to my cave, weary from dread. When I turned, I almost leaped out of my fur. There above my cave was something glistening like reflection on water, except it wasn't scattered and shapeless, it was a flower, one I had never seen before with all the colors of the rainbow.

Mother?

The realization hit me and I was about to bow down to the ground when the flower moved and fell from the cave to the floor, landing on my paw. I yelped, stumbling back, shocked that it had touched me, and yet surprised that it didn't feel like anything. The flower continued to move, one step at a time at first, I followed behind tentatively, then suddenly it broke out into a run, sprinting across the jungle like a leopard, it took all my strength to keep up.

My eyes were transfixed as I pursued the light blindly to the edge of the jungle. I was closing in on it. Almost there…I jumped, growling triumphantly as I tried to capture the flower. And poof, it disappeared, then out of nowhere I was now face to face with another tiger. I cocked my head, studying him, then realized he was trapped in the flower. I clawed, trying to get him out and he clawed back. Furrowing my brows, I looked closer and saw that it was me, well not me exactly, but the me that I usually saw in the water.

I looked at it confused, excitement now dying down, allowing me to notice that the ground beneath me was shaking. I gazed down and realized I was stepping on some mushy stuff. Moving my hands and feet, I tested this peculiar soil. With every move, it made a strange noise like some small animal. I sniffed at it curiously. Wow, it smelled like a field of flowers. I felt the urge to taste it, even though I know it might make me sick. My tongue lapped over the surface, and it breathed. A pair of eyes opened and a loud noise came out of nowhere as I fell backwards.

It was alive, my mind screamed, as I watched the creature moving, growing taller than me. I wanted to run but my limbs were different and longer, I looked down, and that loud noise sounded again as I realized I had turned into a monster as well. The soil must've been cursed and now I've become some abominable beast.

"W-who are you? Where's the tiger?" the beast spoke, looking around frantically.

My eyes grew so wide they hurt. I understood him! What's happening?

Two nightly eyes looked down at me, wide and surprise as well, then bizarrely, the beast turned red, I shuffled on my butt backwards, afraid that it might want to make me its lunch. The beast took off a layer of its skin like a snake and started to walk toward me. I froze with fear, begging that my death may be merciful. Closing my eyes, I prepared for the worst.

"Wh-where are your clothes? Why are you naked?" its words came into my ears as I felt something soft on my skin. When I opened my eyes, I was still alive, the beast had given me its skin.

"Who are you? You're not suppose to be here," it said, although it looked like it was happy to see me, which didn't make any sense. "Only sacrifices are allowed here, the elders will be very angry if they knew you sneaked up here," it continued, but I wasn't paying attention, gawking at the star-like flower on its head, wishing it would give me an explanation.

"Are you listening?" Obviously I wasn't, I thought, reaching for the flower. "Don't touch," it backed away. "It's for Our Great Mother."

My ears perked up, "You know Mother?" I cringed, alert at the foreign sound, but quickly realized that it was my own voice.

"Of course, She's the one that looks after us and our crop," it answered. I simply wondered what was 'crop'.

A moment of silence passed and it turned to look at me with what I thought was sadness. "You should go back home, the tiger might come back," it said softly, looking at the ground.

I tilted my head, a little confused, "I'm not afraid of tigers."

It blinked its large dark eyes at me, "You should be, they can eat you."

I pouted, "I'm a tiger and I've never eaten another tiger, that would be weird."

The creature gave me a strange look, that I didn't comprehend and slowly answered, "You're not a tiger…"

"I am too, I've been a tiger for a century now, I have a cave in the jungle," I huffed confidently.

The beast stiffened, its skin changing color again, turning white like the moon. "Those aren't tattoos, are they?" it pointed a finger at me.

"What are ta-toos?" I tested the new word, trying to see what he was pointing at. Was he talking about my stripes? All tigers have stripes don't they?

"Are you a s-spirit?" it whispered, folding itself so that it became smaller.

I frowned, thinking hard, not really sure.

"Are you Divine Mother?" it asked again, this time I had to really strain my ears to hear.

This question was easier. "No, I'm just a tiger," I answered simply.

"But you're not a tiger now…you're a boy," it crossed its arms.

"What's a boy?" I looked at it curiously.

The beast opened its mouth, then closed, no answers again.

"I don't understand, did Divine Mother send you?" it started after a moment.

I thought about it, then realize that that might have been what happened. "I think so, I made a wish, Mother must've granted it."

"A wish? What was that?" it took a step closer.

"So that I won't be alone today," I answered, feeling a little shy.

"Oh…" it looked down, turning red like a rose again. "O-okay then, if that's what Our Great Mother wants, then I'll be happy to oblige," it smiled and suddenly it didn't look like a beast anymore, now it resembled more of a bird, a small white dove perhaps.

"My name's Near, what's your name?" It continued to smile cheerfully.

"Tiger," I answered, thinking it'd be obvious.

An adorable sound came out from the creature and it's smile grew, "No, that's not really a name…um," it put a finger to its lips, I stared at it, suddenly remembering the delicious taste it left in my mouth when I licked its skin, "I guess we'll figure one out for you later…"

"Lets be friends," its hand came forward. I looked at it questioning, going closer to sniff its scent, it still smelt like the most wonderful thing in the world, then instinctively I licked it, the creature quickly pulling away, turning into a cherry. I frowned, wishing I could taste the creature more, it didn't really taste like deer anymore, like when I was still a tiger, now it was just sort of salty and sweet, but I decided I liked it anyways.

"D-Don't do that, it's dirty," it scolded, hugging its hand.

"It's not dirty, it's tasty," I smiled, complimenting.

The creature looked away, its skin reddening once more, I watched it with interest, finding it amazing that its skin could change color so quickly.

"Don't eat me," it mumbled.

"I won't, I like you too much," I reassured, and started walking into the jungle again. "Come on," I ushered.

"Where are we going?" it asked nervously.

"Home."

* * *

Wow, okay, I've gone and done it again, I started another story, this is bad, at this rate, I don't know if I'll ever get anything done, but I just couldn't help myself, this idea suddenly attacked me and wouldn't let me go, I'm still thinking if I should make this M or T for fluff, your thoughts are highly appreciated. Anyways, I hope this was good nonetheless, and hopefully I'll actually complete a story one of these days. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I had barely taken two steps forward before I noticed an odd difference between my old body and the new body I had transformed into. I blinked a few times, looking around at my surroundings, squinting at the little details, then tested my ears and nose as well, immediately feeling disappointed when I realized I couldn't see, hear or smell as far as I used to. I looked down on my hands instead, searching for my claws, but all I saw was five long stick-like appendages.

"Um, Mr. Tiger, what're you doing?" Near, my beastly friend asked in concern.

"What are these things?" I asked, wiggling the funny looking digits in front of my face.

"Fingers?" he answered, cocking his head.

"Ooh," a bizarre sound came out of my mouth as I nodded in understanding, going back to my investigation. "And what are these things?" I continued, pointing to the two sticks that were helping me stand.

"Those are legs, at the bottom are your feet," he explained.

"Hm," another strange noise rumbled in my throat as I continued to walk toward home, thinking about all these new things thoughtfully.

"What do you eat?" I questioned after musing for awhile.

"Mm, fruits and vegetables mostly," Near answered, following close behind.

I nodded, finally making sense of the creature I've turned into. With no fangs or claws, I'm not a beast at all, but a prey that gets hunted by others. I'd have to be careful from now on or risk getting eaten. Near as well, I had to protect him, can't have my only friend turning into dinner. At that thought, I pulled Near closer to me, afraid that some animal might snatch him away from behind. Finally, after what seemed like an unusually long walk, longer than I recall it being, we made it to my cave. It looked even more magnificent than before, home sweet home.

"Come on," I tugged Near who had stopped moving by the hand toward the cave.

"W-wait," he shook his head. "What's in there? It looks scary."

"It's not scary, it's home," I pouted unhappily.

"Are there other tigers inside?" he asked cautiously.

I shook my head sadly, "No, I'm alone."

"Why? Don't you like tigers?" I asked as an afterthought.

"Mm, it's not that I don't like them, b-but…" he paused, playing with his fur on his head.

"Oh…" I mumbled, suddenly realizing that he was worried about the same thing as I was. "Don't worry, it's safe, I won't let you get eaten," I reassured confidently.

Near remained quiet, I wondered what he was thinking about, but after awhile, he said, "Okay, I trust you."

I nodded energetically, really glad to hear him say that as I led my first visitor into my home. The cave walls glowed as we walked in, a sweet harmony chiming and echoing all around, welcoming us inside. Near gasped, covering his mouth, his eyes glimmering in the darkness as he stared up at my stars which lighted the walls.

"T-they're beautiful," he whispered, reaching for one of the stars. "Oh Divine Mother, these are diamonds."

"Do you like them? They're my stars, I make one for each day," I grinned triumphantly.

"P-pardon me, you made these?" Near asked in disbelief.

"Yup," I nodded cheerfully, waving my hands in circles, gathering dust from the air and hardening it in my palm till it morphed into the shape I had in my mind. "Here," I offered the little flower shaped star.

Near eyes sparkled even more as he reached a shaky hand out to take it, "This is amazing, I can't believe it," he said, staring at the flower.

"It's like your flower right?"

"My flower?" he asked. I nodded, pointing toward his head.

"Oh this?" he replied, taking down the flower from his head, I wondered if it hurt to detached it like that, but that didn't seem to be the case. "Here, you can have this," he said, passing it over to me.

"Really?" I hugged it close to my chest, "No one's ever given me anything before. Thank you!" I leaned in closer and licked his cheek in return.

Near giggled, shying away, "It's just glass," he said, blushing, "This diamond you gave me is worth a lot more."

"Mm," I mumbled, not really paying attention as I continued to slobber his face joyfully.

"Haha, stop, that tickles," Near's little bird-like voice laughed as he pushed me away weakly.

"Why?" I whined.

"Because," Near sighed, catching his breath, "People don't lick each other."

"But tigers do," I argued.

"But you're not a tiger now, you're a boy, a human," he tried to explain.

"Then what do humans do?" I frowned, wishing I could turn into a tiger again, things were so much more simpler then.

"Uh," Near averted his eyes nervously, his cheeks dusting red, "we…k-kiss…"

"K-kiss? What's that?" I cocked my head curiously.

"No, it's kiss…kissing is…" he paused, looking straight at me with a strange light in his eyes. Carefully, he leaned in and placed a peck on my cheek with his soft lips.

My eyes widened involuntarily, realization sinking in as I jumped excitedly, "A kiss, that's a kiss!" I exclaimed, pulling Near close to me and showering him with kisses all over his face. Finally, I pressed my lips to his, which must've caught him by surprise, because he stumbled backward and fell to the ground.

"Mr. Tiger," Near panted, "I think we should stop now."

I whimpered, stopping reluctantly and got off him, lying on the ground. He smiled at me thankfully, turning his gaze to the mosaic on the ceiling wall. Silently, we watched the stars together, for some reason, they seem to shine even more than they used to. I curled up next to my new friend, feeling grateful that Mother has grant me my wish after all these years.

"Don't ever leave me," I muttered, hugging Near's arm.

Gently, Near stroke my head. "I can't even if I wanted to, I'm an offering to you after all."

"Offering? What's that?"

"Um….it's hard to explain, but now that you have me, you have to leave the villagers alone, alright?" he replied, still running his hands through my fur which made me want to purr.

But I've never been near a villager before, I don't even know what a villager is, how can I leave it alone? The thought crossed my mind, but I didn't ask since I know I won't get an answer I'll understand anyways, so I simply nodded.

"Anything is fine as long as you're with me," I smiled.

* * *

Okay, so this is way short, I wasn't even sure if I should update it, but in the end I did, cuz I just really needed to get something out. My mind is literally rotting, I think I'm losing my touch here T.T Anyways, even though it's short, I hope someone will like it :)


End file.
